


I Died for You One Time, but Never Again

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel returns. Smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died for You One Time, but Never Again

Dean had gotten over Gabriel’s sacrificing himself as soon as it had happened. Sam, not so much. He couldn’t understand the motive. There was something about the act that had tugged at his heart strings every time he thought about it.  Maybe it was the way Gabriel had looked at him. Or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t given the guy the benefit of a doubt.    
They had finished up with a particularly nasty hunt and Sam was alone in the hotel room. Dean had left earlier without explanation. He decided that he might as well try to wash the grime off of himself.  The hot water felt heavenly on his neck and shoulders, running down his grimy skin. He took his time, washing away the day’s labor.    
Half an hour later, he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. His hair hung dripping around his sharp chin. He heard a rustling behind him and turned tired hazel eyes to face the sound.  Gabriel was leaned against the doorframe, eyes golden and predatory searching over Sam’s frame. “Hey there, kiddo.” His voice was like honey on a hot summer day. Dripping with seduction.  
 “Gabe…is that really you?” Sam felt like someone was crushing his windpipe.    
“Of course. Hellooo, Trickster,” Gabriel drawled.    
Sam sighed, “Gabe.” But Gabriel held up a hand and closed the distance between them to only a few seemingly minuscule inches.  
 “I know, it’s been a long time, we need to discuss some things.” The archangel’s hand drifted to the taller man’s cheek, stroking it lightly. Sam was too entranced with the man’s golden hair and eyes, just the wonder of him, to pull away. “I’ve missed you, Sammy.”  Gabriel was pulling at the edges of the towel, hand still cupping Sam’s cheek.  
“Gabe,” he croaked.    
“Shhh, I’m here,” he whispered. Steady hands stroked down his chest, clinging to his hips. The towel had fallen off completely by then. Sloppy kisses were placed at the hollow of his throat, making him shudder.  With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, Sam was lying on his back, spread out over one of the hotel beds. He vanished his clothes to somewhere unknown in the process. The mighty angel was leaning over him, placing wet kisses down his chest, taking time to lick and suck both nipples before making his way down to Sam’s navel.  Now on his knees, Gabriel gently pushed Sam’s legs apart.  
“Tell me what you want, Sammy,” Gabe prompted, kissing the man’s inner thigh.    
“Fuck me, Gabe,” Sam whimpered. He had never been much of a bottom, but Gabriel made him a needy whiny mess.    
“Oh, you got it,” the angel smirked. A bottle of lube appeared in his hand and he generously applied it to two fingers. He slid them side by side into Sam’s tightness. The taller man gasped, clutching at the sheets. The angel twisted his fingers, moving them deeper. He eventually found that spot inside Sam that had him groaning loudly.  Gabe worked him into a panting, begging mess before finally pulling his fingers out, lubing up his erection.  
“You want it, Sammy?”  
 “Gabe, please,” he begged. Sam reached out a hand, wrapping his fingers around the angel’s large cock. He stroked slowly, rhythmically until he had the archangel practically purring.  Gabriel swatted away his hand, pressing his cock against Sam’s entrance and slowly pushing inside. The angel moved the taller man’s legs into position on top of his shoulders, thrusting deeper in the process. Sam began to move his hips against Gabriel’s throbbing erection. “Fuck, Sammy,” Gabe groaned.  The archangel began at a fair pace, pressing his hips against Sam’s ass on every in stroke. That is until Sam tangled his fingers in Gabe’s golden locks and tugged. Then the angel picked up speed, slamming into Sam, causing him to moan ever so loudly.  Gabriel could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He grasped the younger Winchester’s erection and rubbed furiously, keeping in rhythm with his strokes.  It didn’t take long before the taller man was tugging so hard on the angel’s hair that it hurt, practically screaming out his orgasm. Cum splattered Gabriel’s chest.  Gabriel slammed into him a few more times before it was too much and he came inside of his beautiful human.  They collapsed in a sweaty heap, breathing hard.  
“Gabriel, please don’t leave,” Sam whispered desperately. He wrapped his arms tightly around the archangel.  
 “Don’t worry, kiddo. I’m here to stay. I died once, and once is enough,” Gabe assured him.  He kissed Sam’s forehead. He slipped his hands into the human’s tangled locks. “Sleep,” he murmured. And Sam did.


End file.
